Something beyond fate
by pandorafan
Summary: A guardian coping with the sudden resurrection and being thrust into a war he wants nothing to do with, in a time he doesn't know (follows the story through vanilla to TTK).
1. Lazarus

Something beyond fate

 _Darkness…_ why did that chill me to the bone, It sounds like something more than… it sounds more like a warning. I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up but I can't place what the heck has got me so on edge. What is that feeling…?

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I stiffen, is that the danger, the darkness, I've been feeling. Admittedly the voice sounded to… light to sound like it belonged to any kind of threat, but my voice wasn't all that menacing either so I decide not to use that as a proper way to judge. "Great, I picked a deaf guardian." Sarcasm dripped from the voice.

I turned around to be greeted with the sight of a little… thing. Definitely some sort of robot though. "I'm not deaf just…taking it all in." It was true, I kept trying to place where I was but I couldn't think of a place that looked like a scrap yard…know that think about it…..

"We should get moving," Well, there went that thought process "I'm sure they'll be here soon." "What will, and what are you…actually start with where the hell I am." I couldn't help starting to get annoyed, it mainly stemmed from confusion though."I am sure a million questions are going through your head and I'll answer them but we really do need to go…follow me." And with that the diamond looking thing took off toward some sort of complex. "Hey, wait, Where are we going…where are we!" I called after it, I wanted answers soon. After making it clear if I didn't hurry I was going to be left I decided to move to catch up. "What's your name at least." I called out to the floating diamond. "I don't have a name, although I suppose you can call me 'ghost' it at least answers what I am. Now please keep up." The now identified 'Ghost' kept floating ahead toward the facility. There was writing on the side of the building, but I couldn't even understand what it could possibly be, much less what it said.

"It's Russian." The ghost said.

"Yea, it doesn't make sense to me either." If only I could figure out the language….

"No… that wasn't a metaphor it's literally Russian." Was that annoyance?

"Oh, what does it say? Wait, where are we?" Now I was really starting to get concerned, I don't know Russian so why would I be somewhere was Russian is. And why does everything look so "I am legend" well more dead like. The ghost kept moving on and I followed "Currently, we are in what was formally known as 'Russia'." That sent my mind reeling.

Russia that had to have been some kind of a mistake, I lived in… wait, where was I from…why can't I remember? This don't make any sense… it doesn't matter though I know I sure as hell didn't live in Russia.

"What do you mean 'Russia'? I don't live here." I said in a mix of disbelief and frustration, I NEED answers, this is starting to drive me insane. "Well, technically this is what we refer to as Old Russia." The Ghost supplies. I opened my mouth to start screaming at the thing that 'this is insane' and that this is some sort of prank, instead what comes out is a strangled gasp as I heard some sort of screech. Whatever the hell that sound was, it wasn't anything human. It sounded like something to fear, this…this had to be whatever that voice warned me about the Darkness. "Oh no, The Fallen! We have to hurry, don't stop, keep moving." The ghost said panic clearly laced in his voice. "Don't have to tell me twice." I ran and I didn't stop until I came into a room that was too dark to even see. "Hold on, I'll see what I can do." The ghost said, starting to float around. It was then that I noticed that the Ghost had glowed, like a lightbulb. I wanted to call out and ask more questions, but then all of a sudden I was blinded by light. "Ughhh, whyyyy!" I called out only to hear that unnatural shriek yet again, but louder and much, much closer. Looking up I saw _dozens_ of those things, _the darkness_. "We need to find you a weapon quickly!" The ghost said. Behind me a gate had opened up and lying on box was a gun. Jogging over to, I turned back to see the creatures crawling up the pipes and railing. "That's a Khvostov 7G-02, a true instrument of war." Ghost said thoughtfully,

"It looks battered and worn." I said checking the mag to see it was full, odd, but useful. Quickly grabbing a bunch of mags to go with it I pressed on. Moving down a corridor I started to hear something above me. _Bang_! A grate fell down along with a creature. It stood eye level with me, with blue armor and wearing some sort of scarf. It wielded a knife and some sort of gun with jagged spikes. It hissed at me before lunging to go for the kill. "OH SHIT!" I quickly raised the gun and shot at the creature managing only to stagger the creature. It hissed out of anger, I moved to the side and narrowly avoiding its dagger. I quickly kicked it in dick…or where its dick should be…seemed effective as it feel down, dropping its weapons. I quickly used the butt of my rifle to knock out the Fallen. "Huh, well that was…unorthodox." The ghost chimed in, I walked over to the pistol and picked it up. "Cool, now I have a backup; and what do you mean unorthodox?" I holstered the pistol and asked the ghost. "Normally, guardians kill the minions of the darkness, not leave them alive and taking their gear." The ghost elaborated.

"Well I'm not a guardian, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on since I woke up, and right now you seem to be the only friend I seem to have." It wasn't untrue. Even if I didn't completely, or at all for that matter, trust the ghost, it was the only thing that didn't try to instantly kill me and seemed to know what was going on. The ghost stopped.

"I have a question." the ghost said in what I could only assume to be a serious voice, "what do you think happened to you."

I furrowed my brows at that "I don't know some sort of cryo sleep or something."

The ghost lowered its eye some…. Was that regret. "You weren't sleeping…you were dead."

…what the hell?


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 2: Acceptance

"I'm dead..." I trailed off almost casually, almost.

"No, you were dead the Traveler, by proxy of me, revived you." The Ghost said, the way he said that, it was like he was commenting on the weather. I started to hear more of those Fallen moving overhead. I ducked into a side path and moved more cautiously, making sure to keep the sound of my boots from being too loud on the metal. As I snuck around the Fallen, it brought me back to the conversation I had with the Ghost.

"You weren't sleeping…you were dead."

It made me feel kind of sick, I had died and now I was walking around like I was fine. I didn't feel different; I could breath and the air smelt fine… it smelt clean. I kept asking myself, 'why me?' if you need a warrior why bring back a… I don't even know what I was, but I doubt I was a skilled warrior. Nothing made sense and now I really needed answers, even if I had to follow this little ghost out of the facility. After sneaking around and avoiding the Fallen, we eventually made it outside. I inhaled deeply.

"You know, I don't think I've ever smelled air this clean. I guess without humanity ruining the environment there's less pollution in the air. " Looking around and seeing everything so…broken it made me feel slightly relived. 'Glad I missed the end of the world…or maybe I didn't and that's why I died.' My musings were interrupted by an annoying little bot.

"Actually, when the Traveler arrived he had terraformed the planet, causing the air to be cleansed." The Ghost said in his know-it-all fashion, really starting to annoy me.

"Mmhmm, that's great." I could tell my disinterest had an immediate effect on the bot, it held its tongue. "So now where, compass?" I asked trying to get a raise, slightly smirking to myself,0 it sighed. "My readings show that there is a ship nearby, an old Arcadia class jumpship. That will be our way to the Tower." He sounded pretty excited, can't really blame him though, I really wanted to not be here even if It would bring me into a den of killers. 'I am NOT nor will I ever be one of them.' I thought to myself, they may have brought me back to life for….whatever reason but I don't owe them I damn thing. We didn't get too far before we heard something, almost like lightning…but not even close. Looking up I saw the sky fill with some sort of purple energy, waves washed over the sky and moved the clouds. A large ship came from the source of the disturbance, along with several smaller ships accompanying it.

"Ghost what the hell is that thing?" I asked in slight awe, it LITERALLY just came from nowhere and it definitely looked like it could hold a lot of soldiers. Needless to say I was pretty concerned.

"That's a Fallen Ketch. It shouldn't be this close to the surface though. They use skiffs to transports troops." The Ghost said, the way he said that, this was differently not an expectation. Almost like a kid who chocolate DID grow on trees. Well maybe not anymore. 'Doesn't look like a lot of things are growing these days' I thought to myself. The ketches descended and more of The Fallen jumped out landing easily from at least a couple of stories up in the air. Instead of even being fazed they crouched as they hit the ground, stood up and started moving.

"I think they are looking for you." Ghost "helpfully" chimed in. "Right, not like any of the numerous number of those patrols would have found the unconscious dreg by now, they totally weren't moving towards the guy and called reinforcements." I shot back. The ghost sighed again, God what an emo. "Looks like you're going to have to fight your way through them." The ghost said. "Right, like I can take them all in a fist fight. There's like ten of them. I don't think dick shots are going to work this time." I said. The ghost looked at me blankly like I was forgetting something. His eye flickered downward, toward my hand, I got the hint. "I'm not going to kill them, I don't even know what they won't." I said with more than a little bite laced in my voice. How can one person really kill so many armed soldiers with literally no experience with a gun.

Remember, brace the gun, hold it tight but don't lock your arms. Breath in, calm. Breath out, pull. Bang! I didn't even know, it but I watched the bullet wiz out of the barrel and implant itself into one of the several dregs head. Clearly no one was expecting it, but just as they started to react I had already lined up another target and shot. This wasn't me; something took over and was controlling me. Something buried deep in my sub conscious, an intense instinct. Survival, the ability to do whatever it takes, to kill whoever needs to die.

I wonder who made me God.


	3. The Tower and The Speaker

I listened to the hum of the Arcadia as we drifted over the planet. 'Thank god, Ghost can pilot this thing I'm lost just looking at the controls.' I thought lazily to myself, watching the energy swirl around my hand. It was purple and dark, as it twisted around my hand, and collected in the palm of my hand in a concentrated ball. "Hey, ghost what did you call this again?" I asked aloud, the ghost materialized to my left in response. "Call what?" I gestured with my hand "Oh, it's referred to as Void. It's a type of light." The ghost explained to me, he seemed in high spirits. I closed my palm gently, knowing what that would do if I was too rough with it. I tried to recall what happened to get me the Arcadia and how I got this magic.

"The Jumpship should be in that next room" The ghost said to me as I ran through the facility. Crossing the threshold into the next room, I punched a Dreg clear in the face, knocking him down. I raised my gun, and fired till I heard a click at the other fallen. I dropped the Khvostov and pulled out the Fallen pistol, spinning around I unloaded a round into the Fallen I punched earlier. Running off, I picked up my rifle and reloaded it. Entering the next room, I saw a large fallen armed with two swords. He hissed at me and charged. I glared 'He thinks he can challenge me!?' I thought to myself, I was riding a battle high that made me invincible…

'That's when it happened, when the captain challenged me.' I realized

Deftly I let go of the barrel of the gun and tossed it, the void energy. It sailed through the air and connected with the captain's face, exploding and causing a large circle of Void to encompass him. I watched as his shield gave out and his armor and flesh melt and burn. Whatever void was it hurt, badly. Eventually he managed to get out of the swirl of energy, taking a knee. I didn't give him a chance as I ran at him I gunned down the dregs that had come to help out their captain, they didn't last long. I holstered the rifle and jumped on him as more energy surrounded my hand. I punched him over and over, again and again, until his body stilled and blood covered my hand. holstering the pistol I unloaded a burst into his head. 'Just for good measure.' I thought to myself, a lot less blood escaped from the bullet hole then was normal.

"Guardian, there it is The Tower." I shook myself out of my memories and realized the voice was that of the Ghost. I looked up taking my first look at society in who knows how long, admittedly it was fairly impressive, for the end of the world that is. Once we got close enough to the edge of the tower, he teleported me outside of the Arcadia. 'Ugh, having your molecules rearranged is never a comfortable feeling, I guess.' After getting over my discomfort, I looked up to see tons of people moving around but not really taking in anything more than the vibrance. A far cry from the world below. "Come on follow me, you need to get acquainted with the speaker." Ghost said, barely containing their excitement, it moved behind me and flew into my back trying to get me going. I smiled.

"OK, OK, which way lightbulb." I asked trying to get a rise from him, it worked. Ghost came in front of me. "Under any other circumstance I would tell you not to do that, but even you can't ruin this day. This way." With that he started leading into a building to my left. It moved so fast I had to run after it, both of us zipping past people. After taking a left turn down a hallway, I collide straight into someone, and we were sent tumbling down a flight of stairs. We both screamed for less than a second before we hit the bottom of the stairs. It took less time than that before they was on me with a gun in my temple. I locked eyes with the person on top of me, the first human eyes I've seen in a long time, pools so full of contempt. My hand instinctively went for my sidearm but logic kicked in 'not here'.

"Hey get off of me, the hell is your problem." I barked at them, putting as much heat into my gaze as I could. People were staring to watch, but no one moved to intervene, just regarding a careful eye on the one with a gun. Their hood covered their eyes, making it impossible to see what they could be thinking. "Umm, excuse me could get off my guardian, and remove your gun…please?" The familiar little voice of my Ghost said, trying to diffuse the situation. A tense moment passed before the person on top of me got off and turned around with a grunt. 'That grunt was oddly feminine…' As the other person started to walk off, I reached for their hood and pulled. Not the smartest move I'd made in the last couple of hours, especially with what followed. A cascade of brown hair fell down in waves and landed in soft curls around her shoulders. 'Her, definitely probably a her.' The women turned on her heel and smashed her fist into my face and sent me sprawling back onto the ground. Blinking the stars out of my eyes and rubbing my jaw I slowly lifted myself into a sitting position and looked up at my assailant, taking in her appearance. Her skin was porcelain and perfect, a classical sort of beauty emphasied with some snowy blue eye. Eyes that I had to remind myself did not look at me favorably right now. "GUARDIAN, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I'm sorry, terribly sorry for his ill manners" My ghost admonished me and started to apologies on my behalf, I had at least had the presence of mind to look slightly guilty. The women's face was dark as she stormed up to me, Blue eyes hardened and intense with a red and white cloak trailing behind her, her hand had grasped the revolver that I had become very familiar with from the holster that hung low on her waist, if I weren't so hung up on the fact that she were probably about to kill me, I would have thought she looked pretty badass, right now she just looked scary. My Ghost got in front of her, spewing more apologies on my behalf, as she started to close the distance between us. When she got close enough, she gently moved my ghost out of the way and raised her revolver at me. Staring down the barrel, I quickly find out I am not one for lacking of words.

"Guardian, hold!" A voice called out from somewhere behind me, I didn't dare take my eyes off the gunslinger in front of me though. Murmurs from the crowd around me started and footsteps soon followed, only one mattered to me though, the heavy footfalls of boots that are coming from the direction of the voice from behind me. "We don't pull our arms on each other in the Tower, Guardian. If you have a problem you take to the Crucible, under the eyes of Lord Shaxx." A dark skinned women made her way in between the crowd that had formed between me and the gunslinger. The Gunslinger quickly lowered her weapon and gave me an icy glare, fitting. She turned away from me and pulled her hood over her head, and then she vanished. I stared at the spot she had just been in a sort of resigned wonder. 'If I see anything anymore impossible I guess I'll just have to… well I don't really have anything I COULD do.' I mulled over to myself. The dark skinned women looked at me and then raised an eyebrow. " Your new aren't you." The Women stated more then asked. I took in her appearance as I responded. She was dark skinned with a shaved head and donned in purple robes with a glowing armband with a symbol I didn't recognize on it. "Yes he is, we are looking for The Speaker, could you point us in the right direction." Ghost cut in before I could reply. 'Probably doesn't want me causing anymore problems.' I thought sullenly. Instead of picking a fight over it, I looked around at the dispersing crowd. I noticed a couple of important things. A lot of people were brazenly carrying weapons, ranging from handguns to rocket launchers. WAIT A MINUTE!

"IS THAT A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" I cried out in panic. The Women and the ghost stopped talking and looked at me, along with several others. Some of them chuckled at my outburst, while others simply ignore me. The Women sighed "The Speaker should be right that way, in the observatory, you should take your guardian there immediately."

"Of course, thank you for Ms. Rey." the Ghost said starting to move toward the observatory. The women turned away and left leaving me to follow after the ghost. I still don't trust the ghost or anything, especially after the gunslinger incident, but I'm in the lion's den now and I want to see this through.

When the ghost and I enter the Observatory I'm greeted to the sight of a giant orb in the sky. My brows furrow and I think to myself on what that is 'That's no moon.. Its too big and way too close.' During my musing I hear a voice behind me that causes me too jump. " There was a time when we were much more powerful.." The voice calls out from behind me. I turn around to see who was talking to me. It seems to be a man draped in white robes with a black hood on his head and white intricate mask adorning his face, he too was staring at the orb in the sky. 'This must be The Speaker.' I figured. "But that was long ago, until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for The Traveler." The speaker said as he approached me. The speaker then turned back to the orb and continued "You must have no end of questions Guardian. In its dying breath The Traveler created the ghost." The Ghost flies away from me and to closer to The Traveler, staring at it. "To seek out those who can wield its light as a weapon. Guardians, to protect us and do what The Traveler itself no longer can." The Ghost had turned back toward me and the Speaker returned back to my side. I listened to what the speaker was saying, trying to understand. "What happened?" I had asked the first thing to come to mind. "I could tell you of the great battles centuries ago. How the Traveler was crippled." The speaker said, almost entirely derailing my train of thought 'Did he just say "he could tell me."' I thought to myself as he continued. "I could tell you the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy, there are many tales told throughout the City to frighten children, lately those tales have stopped. No, the children are frightened anyway. The darkness is coming back, we will not survive it this time." The Speaker finished. The Ghost chimed in "Its already surround us. The fallen are just the beginning" I hold up my hand to the Speaker and shake my head in disbelief. "What exactly do you expect of me, what is it that you want? For me to become one of those... what so you call them?" I spoke and looked at the Ghost for a helping hand. "A guardian?" Ghost hazard a guest

"Yea, that. Look I'm not a soldier. Find somebody else." I told the Speaker starting to turn and walk away. "Oh and who exactly would that be? Humanity is dying as our greatest enemy returns. There is nobody else.." The Speaker called after me, causing me to pause and consider his words. "Your 'Guardians' look more then up to the job. what exactly makes you think one person would make such a huge difference?" I spoke as I turned back to him. A moment passed between us before he spoke. "You are..unique. The last Guardian I spoke with was like you. She was so very scared, more than that she was terrified. I helped her find purpose in the ranks of the Guardians and now she is one of their best and brightest." He says with pride and then he chuckles " I apologise I just realized the pun I made. I hope you can excuse it." The Speaker had elaborated, I merely stared at him and thought over what he had said. "Your scared," The Speaker said matter of factly. "You have been told a great deal of information I can understand you may need time." The speaker turned around and started to make his way up the stairs he had descended from. "Wait.. What do you want from me?" I called out to him. He stopped, his foot on the first step and looked back at me. "Me? I want nothing of you, I expect nothing of you. However, I think you should speak with the Vanguard, your ghost will guide you." He told me, resuming his trek up the stairs. "I only hope he has chosen wisely." the Speaker had concluded, as he disappeared from sight. The ghost floated in front of me and bobbed in the air as if nodding. "I did. I'm sure of it." The ghost said with pure confidence.


End file.
